Balance
by charab
Summary: Sometimes the old balance needs to be lost in order to get back up.


_A/N: My first fic to be written on this nice pairing, been following the other stories on this site and now seemed like a good time to make my own contribution to this crazy and inspiring world of fanfiction._

_Not owning any of the characters nor the original story, which belong to Kishimoto. Just the dirty mind behind this small snippet._

_I hope you enjoy it._

E

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

He stretched his arms straight forward and watched them rise slowly above his head. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, they shifted towards one another, his elegant yet strong wrists wrapping around each other as his fingers sought solace among themselves.

Pull back.

Stretch.

Hold.

Hold-

_Strong hands taking hold of his own, the weight on the mattress shifting with the lean body as it moved towards its prey before it-_

Inhale.

Exhale.

Bringing his hands apart and slowly moving them down his already sweating sides he brought them up front, entwined his fingers yet again and bowed his lean naked back as round as possible. He felt his muscles stretch and pull, resisting as he worked on bending even further. Slow...slow...

Inhale.

Exhale.

_"Let me conquer you"-_

Oh, those lips and the mind behind them were the death of him. Licking his own, he felt the concentration waver, his thoughts drifting back to what was last night. And the nights before that. Stretching to the side, then the other, he felt the old wound on his back twinge with small amount of pain, luckily subsiding as it always did as he felt the muscles, nerves and bones shift in his body and found what he was after. Slowly righting himself up and stepping to the side inside the ascetic room in his silent home, he slowly turned around on the balls of his feet once, then twice, then kept spinning, feeling his mind calming down as the world narrowed down to only one thing.

Balance.

_Keep the balance. Concentrate. Lift your hands, take them in the momentum. Silent now, silent. That's what you teach all the time. Don't let the gravity pull you down-_

_"That'll be only fair, sensei. Since you already have me."_

"Hush, you", he silently mouthed in the air. As his spinning body shifted sideways he felt the floor beneath his legs as he slid them in his acquired set of tranquility. He felt his toes, balls and heels of his feet trace their so, so familiar patterns on his wooden floor boards as his hands joined the game, twisting with his body as he bent, twisted, twirled, arched, used his body like he always had. Like he was always taught to. The nimble fingers, so familiar with the touch of both steel and skin, the living and the dead, weaved their wicked ways in the air as the mind moving them concentrated, reached deep inside itself, pushing everything else aside-

_Gasp._

_Pant._

_Moan._

Biting his lip as a punishment he set his mind again. Won't do to lose it, won't do to shake the balance now.

_Keep the feet balanced, feel your arms stretch and turn from the wrists, bend your back, expose your neck-_

_Scream. Shout. Writhe. Beg. Let it go, unfold your body, let him take-_

"Ah-" His mouth gave him away before his mind caught it. He felt his body lowering on the ground, his legs shifting under his increasing weight on them. His side contacted the floor, sliding horizontally on the flat surface, pushing for all its physical limits as the dark-skinned arms caressed the wood with the full arms-length as the fingers traced the lines and cracks-

_As gently as the contours of the breathing body next to him, on top of him, inside-_

Dark brows furrowed further, the silently sighing lips forming words beyond understanding to common man, repeating them like the mantra he knew by heart, the name all too familiar for the past months, years, ever since Naruto went off with Jiraya-sama-

_"Drop the formalities, sensei."_

His pulse quickened. This wasn't supposed to happen. He's a teacher. He should know better. He rolled on his back and arched from the chilly floor, suddenly feeling his nipples turn hard from the unexpected stimuli and all the associations created by it. He felt the ponytail's pressure at the back of his head, and concentrating on that he lolled his head from one side to other against the hard wood, feeling his weight shift from his legs to his shoulders and neck. All the while rotating his head around the small pressure of the tail of hair on his head. A moan escaped. Then another.

_Blood isn't supposed to head that direction when meditating._

He slid his buttocks on the floor, lifted his hips, rolled on his side, then other, reached outside with his strong arms and lean legs, then curled up, then again reached our, stretching as far as he possibly could, all the while feeling the heat forming in his gut.

_Concentrate, concentrate, empty the mind, reach out, curl in, reach out, curl in, bend your back, roll your feet, reach on your side, good, then the other side, good, stretch the legs, further, further-_

_Harder! Harder! Deeper, that spot oh kami yes that spot-  
__  
_His hips gently stroked the wooden floor and dark eyes snapped shut as the electric pulse shook his spine. He rolled his hips again, knowing he shouldn't. No responsible academy teacher should be doing this while performing the meditation given in their curriculum. His arms felt like being pinned to the floor as he once again pushed his hips against the chill floor, feeling the coldness through his black slacks yet against all odds feeling the heat reaching its' peak inside him despite the contrast of temperatures, making it impossible to distinct the previous trance from pure, raw lust now burning inside his loins. The feeling he once thought was completely lost from him, something he thought he'd never achieve, never would be permitted to experience before-

"Ah..hahh.." He slowly traced the floor with his hips, caressing the hard surface with his lower body as his mouth hanged slightly open, gasping, finding the mantra inside his mind where it had taken residence ever since that incident in the rain which included scattered papers, soaked mission reports, trampled folders, one very homicidal chuunin and one ever-so-stoic jounin who offered to warm up some sake after helping to save what was left to be saved from the storm.

He should have known better than to let that man step over his threshold.

He rolled on his back and stretched his arms against the floor as his legs trembled already when he yet again lifted his hips in the air and swayed them leisurely. He could feel the strain in them without even seeing the evidence of his lost concentration. His balance was lost. He could feel his weight coming down, the insisting gravity pulling him against the floor as his body wanted to let go-

"You know, if you consider this meditating then I'm clearly an idiot for saying no to it, sensei."

The dark, lust-clouded eyes narrowed and turned to glance up at the leering mismatched gaze. He could feel his lips turn into seductive, smug smirk.

"What can I say, I'm a good teacher. I know how to make boring lessons more interesting."

He lost his balance, indeed.

Good thing there was someone to catch him when that happened.


End file.
